


Protector

by ClockworkDinosaur (orphan_account)



Category: BioShock, Steam Powered Giraffe
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 04:17:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5613655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ClockworkDinosaur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rabbit learns the hard way that things aren't all they seem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protector

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first attempt at writing a battle scene, just to see if I could. I told myself I wasn't going to post this here, but I decided to do it anyway because the next chapter of Spliced Wires is taking longer than I thought it would. This doesn't have anything to do with the plot of Spliced Wires, though it's a crossover of SPG/Bioshock.

Rabbit and the glowing-eyed girl stared at each other for a long moment from across the room. Rabbit had heard whispers of the strange little girls that gathered much sought-after ADAM from the corpses the civil war had left littering the hallways of the once-glittering city of Rapture, but she'd never seen one in person.

The child looked absolutely ill. Her skin was a green-tinted gray color, her bare feet dirty on the tile floor. Her hair was patchy in its ragged ponytail, and her purple dress was covered in blood. Rabbit wasn't sure if the blood belonged to the girl or to someone else.

She couldn't decide which answer was worse.

The girl simply stood and stared at the automaton woman, her glowing yellow eyes boring into bright mismatched blue and green photo-receptors. Rabbit broke eye contact to look around the empty Medical Pavilion, listening for her brothers and any Splicers in the area. She heard the distant baritone muttering of The Spine as he searched for bandages, and The Jon's excited chatter in response. The city groaned under the weight of the trillions of gallons of water that was slowly but surely finding its way into the city, but otherwise the place was quiet.

Rabbit took a few hesitant steps forward slowly, in an attempt not to scare the child.

“Are you-you-you l-lost, sweetheart-t-t?” she asked softly as she neared. She managed to get a few feet away before the girl turned and tried to run through the door behind her. Unthinkingly, Rabbit quickly reached out and grabbed her arm, afraid the child would run into the insane, murderous Splicers that wandered the halls.

The girl let out an ear-piercing shriek, trying to wrench her arm out of the metal woman's grip with wide eyes.

“Daddy! Help me!” the Little Sister screamed as Rabbit tried in vain to calm her.

“Shh, shhh! I'm not-not-not going to h-hurt you! I'll h-h-help you f-find your dad, I sw-sw-swear!” Rabbit said desperately.

From behind her, a world-shattering moan split the air. Rabbit froze and the child wrenched her arm away and ran, just before a giant metal drill sent Rabbit flying across the room with one hit. She fell to the ground with a loud clang and a cry.

Rabbit looked up to see a hulking figure in a strange diving suit, with eight glowing red portholes and a three-foot long spinning drill. The little girl cowered behind the hulking beast, staring at Rabbit with wide eyes as the seven-foot monster charged forward with a haunting moan, quicker than seemed possible. Rabbit scrambled out of the way with seconds to spare, the drill boring into the tile and concrete where she was just laying.

“Sp-Spine!” she screamed as the thing swung its drill at her head. Distantly, she heard The Spine call her name as the beast stomped its foot and wailed a low-pitched moan, shaking the floor beneath them. Rabbit let her circular buzz-saw extend from her arm as she dodged another attack from the creature, slicing out at what she assumed was its head as she hopped back. She had only managed to cut one of the cage-like supports around its porthole-like eyes, which the creature didn't seem to notice.

The Spine ran into the foyer of the Pavilion with wide eyes, his core going cold in fear as he saw Rabbit dwarfed by the creature. The Jon joined him a second later as the monster punched Rabbit, sending her falling to the ground, the force of the hit sending her clockwork out of whack and freezing her for a moment. Before the creature could hit her again, The Spine let the Tesla coil gun in his arm out and zapped the beast. Rabbit snapped out of her malfunction a moment later, and slashed her saw against the creature's leg while electricity froze it, before she ran to her brothers.

“What _is_ that?!” The Jon cried, as the electricity wore off and the monster turned.

“Split!” The Spine barked, as it charged at the three automatons. Rabbit managed another slash at its arm as she dodged, the drill very narrowly missing The Jon as he threw himself out of the way. The Spine shot another bolt of electricity at it as he ran past. The Jon picked up a nearby wrench and bashed the thing on the back as Rabbit sawed it.

The beast swung its drill, knocking The Jon back as it groaned. Rabbit attacked harder with a scream, distracting the beast from the smaller robot as he scrambled up. She managed to cut the line on its oxygen tank before it knocked her back. The Jon was on it again as Rabbit shook her head to clear it.

“W-w-w-we can't k-kill this thing!” she cried fearfully as The Spine zapped it, electrifying it so it couldn't attack.

“Keep hitting it!” he yelled in response.

The Little Sister shouted encouragement to the monster as the three automatons fought against the hulking beast, keeping her distance but watching with wide eyes as the monster's attacks became slower and sloppier.

The Jon swung his wrench, hitting the creature with a metallic thud, and it finally fell to the ground with a groan, oxygen hissing from its cut tank as the red lights on its head faded.

The Spine looked at Rabbit with wide eyes, his Tesla gun retracting as he stared at her with confusion.

“Why did that _thing_ attack you?” he asked, taking a few steps forward and pulling her into a quick hug, much to Rabbit's surprise.

“I-I-I d-don't know.” she said, voice shaking as she stepped away. “I th-think it had something t-t-to do with-”

“Daddy? _Daddy?!_ ” a small voice wailed, as the little girl came from the shadows and ran to the fallen beast. She fell to her knees with a sob, grabbing it by the hand and pulling, as if trying to save it herself.

The Spine looked at the girl with wide eyes, before turning to Rabbit. “You tried to take a Little Sister? Rabbit, I think we've just killed a Big Daddy.” he said in disbelief. “The protectors of the Little Sisters are supposed to be nearly invincible... If we weren't here, or we were just a second too slow...” he let out a long sigh of steam.

“I'm so glad you're okay, Rabbs.” The Jon said quietly. “But what do we do about...” he trailed off, his eyes lingering on the sobbing child. “She has a lot of ADAM, someone might hurt her if we leave her.”

“We can't stay here much longer. Mark is waiting for these bandages.” The Spine said.

“W-we aren't le-le-leaving her.” Rabbit said with finality. “There has to be an-another one of those Big Daddy creatures ar-ar-around here, ri-right? We j-just gotta wait for one of 'em t-t-to come aro-”

“She's going somewhere!” The Jon interrupted, pointing as the girl ran through a door.

The three bots followed her quickly, as the girl ran down the hall toward an intricate metal vent, set high in the wall. Before any of them could react, the girl had climbed up and pulled herself into the vent, disappearing into the darkness.

“D-do ya think she's g-g-gonna be okay?” Rabbit asked, worried.

The other two didn't answer.

 


End file.
